Such a modular prosthesis rasp is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 020 192 A1. It serves, in particular, the purpose of preparing a bone cavity in a patient's femur prior to insertion of a prosthesis stem of a hip joint endoprosthesis and with the modular rasp body part a slot-shaped recess for receiving a fin-like projection on the prosthesis stem.
With the known modular prosthesis rasp it is, however, disadvantageous that while inserting the rasp main body into the medullary cavity of the femur after a partial resection of the trochanter, the trochanter is partly damaged in an undesirable way because the rasp main body comes into contact owing to its outer contour with the trochanter on the lateral side and can injure the trochanter and surrounding soft tissue.
Availability of a modular prosthesis rasp, with which traumatization of the patient is minimized while the rasp main body is being inserted into a bone cavity is, therefore, desirable.